


Rusted

by Anonymous



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Robot!Zelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zelo is a broken robot discarded with the trash, Yongguk's main income comes from selling mechanical parts he found at the waste collection but he can't bring himself to do this to Zelo.





	Rusted

The garbage smelled worse in the middle of the afternoon.

Under the burning hot sun, the fumes spread quickly like milk poured over cereal, covering everything and even the passersby who covered their mouths and noses with thick scarves couldn’t completely escape the nausea-inducing odor.

It was the smell of rot, and if you weren’t lucky, when you rummaged through the trash, you might even find the corpses it belonged to. It had happened to Yongguk a few times, when he was young, and the sight — the smell — had been enough to make him stumble backwards, feeling light headed. He’d turned back and managed to find his way home then bent over the toilet to empty what little was left in his stomach. It had been more bile than anything else, really. Quite unpleasant.

Now, Yongguk didn’t know what he would do if that happened again. He thought he wouldn’t act as fearful as the first times. He’d probably just ignore them and keep searching for any valuable thing in the trash. He couldn’t just leave every time there was a minor inconvenience. After all, his boys relied on him to find spare parts to sell and use. This area wasn’t exactly safe, so they’d decided it was better to go one at a time so as not to bring attention to themselves.

Suddenly, there was a creaking sound, far, to his left. Yongguk quickly went to his right, stepping carefully and as quick as he could on the more solid garbage. There was a rusted car, mostly covered with trash, and of it, there were only bones left but it could still make a decent shelter. Yongguk climbed into it, the seats had been ripped off and he could crouch at the back to hide. but he froze before he went to do it, completely taken aback.

There was a person there, lying in fetal position, facing the opposite direction from Yongguk. Their limbs were bent in positions that made Yongguk’s stomach churn. What was weird was that there didn’t seem to be any maggots or flies on them. Were they still alive?

He heard it again, the creaking sound. He didn’t have a choice anymore. He’d have to share the car with that person. If worst came to worst, he could defend himself, Yongguk thought, patting the knife hidden in his jacket.

Sitting next to the injured person, Yongguk waited. If not for the birds’ screams and the buzzing of flies, Yongguk would have thought the world had been frozen.

Yongguk grew curious. After a while, he said: “Hey, do you need help?”

There was no response.

“Are you injured?”

Nothing.

He poked at them a few times and when it became apparently that person wouldn’t come to, he grabbed their shoulder and turned them to make them face him.

Frankly, he'd been expecting a dead body. Something disgusting, straight out of a horror movie. So he was quite surprised when the person, a young man, he could see now, seemed perfectly fine except for his bent limbs. He didn’t even have any scars on his face, it looked as smooth as a baby’s skin.

Yongguk’s fingers hung in the air for a moment, hesitating, before he let his fingertips touch the injured man’s face. It was warm and as smooth, just like he'd thought. The temperature did seem a little high, the young man was probably sick.

“You’re coming home with me,” he whispered, albeit unnecessarily since his interlocutor couldn’t hear him. It did help with the guilty feeling in his gut from from essentially kidnapping the kid though. It wasn’t really kidnapping if he wanted to help him recover, was it? He didn’t eve know how old he was or if he’d agree if he was awake.

Oh well, if there was any problem, he’d think about it at the moment those problems would arise.

About half an hour later, Yongguk was home, holding the kid's heavy body in his arms as he exchanged a look with Himchan, resident odd man jobs guy.

“And what do you expect me to do with this?” Himchan said said, pointing directly at the kid.

Yongguk shrugged. "He’s injured, and I think he has some kind of fever. Heal him.”

Himchan let out a long sigh then pointed at one of the vacant beds in the room. “Lay him here and go back, I’ll call you if there’s anything new, don't worry.”

Yongguk nodded and left quickly. It was only when he was completely alone that Himchan started examining the patient.

Not even five minutes later, he barked Yongguk's name and the man came back quickly.

“Tell me, what, exactly, am i supposed to do with a broken robot?”

Yongguk's’s eyes widened

“He’s not a— I’d have noticed if he was a—”

“He is an android. Check it yourself.” Himchan showed the exposed circuits to an incredulous Yongguk. .

“Can you,” he hesitated “Can you still fix him? I know we could dismember it, sell his parts for a good price, but if this robot is so high tech, it could really help us. Can you fix him?”

Himchan tossed the idea around in his head for a little while before agreeing. “I’ll do it. Now leave me alone while I'm working on it."

Yongguk nodded and left.


End file.
